The Incredible Incro
by JustIce37
Summary: What happens when the Titans have to face someone who seemingly possesses all their powers? Read on to find out! FINISHED!
1. Introductions

Hey this is my first finished Fan fiction and I would really appreciate it if you R&R.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or the Titans East. I only own Incro, please don't use him without my permission.

A shaded figure moved through the shadows, avoiding the illuminating bulbs that lighted the starless night. Finally arriving at a large warehouse, the figure ran around to the back and scaled up the fire escape and into a window. The figure removed his night vision goggles as he did not need them in the well lit catwalk above the ground. His footsteps echoed around him until he at last spotted his target; a uranium battery charger, capable of providing power for nearly any machine known to man.

"Perfect." The figure mumbled as he leapt from the bridge and onto the ground, gracefully landing on his feet beside the large battery.

"Freeze!" A voice from behind him called. The figure only smiled as he held his position.

"Dude, why do thieves return to the scene of the crime? Even I'm smart enough not to do that!" Another voice commented from in front of the robber.

"Are you sure?" A female voice asked monotonously.

"Titans Go!" The first voice yelled as the team surrounded the robber. A green skinned boy, wearing a black and purple outfit transformed into a tiger and raced at the thief. The light reflected off the figure's bronze metal-like skin for a moment before the figure shifted into a bear and slammed his massive paws into the tiger's side, sending Beast Boy crashing into a wall.

"How'd he do that?" He asked confused. The figure transformed back into his original form as he turned to see an incredibly tanned girl with a purple top and skirt firing green energy blast at him from her hands and eyes. The figure jumped into the air, beginning to fly and dodged the torrents of energy blast, returning with his own, that were eerily the same green color. Caught off guard, Starfire was hit by the blast and flew through the air, landing on top of Beast boy.

The figure laughed as he saw an android and a shorter black haired boy rushing at him at the same time. The android fired his sonic cannon while the latter spiraled a small disk towards the figure. Taking to the air once again, the figure flew out of the way of the blast and pointed his arm at the Cyborg and fired a sonic blast, mimicking the energy the android had previously fired. The figure landed before Robin, jump kicking the teen into the others.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" The brooding voice chanted. A dark energy encased the catwalk above as it collapsed upon the figure. The figure raised his hand, consuming the catwalk in the same dark energy and hurdled it at the blue-hooded girl. Her eyes widening in horror, she barely had enough time to recite her spell once again and conjure a shield, but the force of it still sent her reeling back into the group.

"Pathetic." The figure stated as he levitated up into the air and near the window.

"Who are you?" Robin yelled suddenly. The figure stopped and looked down upon the defeated titans.

"Incro." He answered before turning and flying through the window.

Back at the Titans Tower, Cyborg assessed the extent of each teen's damage.

"You're good." Cyborg told Beast Boy. "That's it, aside from a few bruised egos we're alright."

"Who was that guy?" Beast Boy asked.

"And how did he get our powers?" Raven added.

"I have a recording of our fight," Cyborg interjected. "maybe it will show us something we missed." Cyborg connected a cable from the teen's giant screen TV into his arm as he pressed a small yellow button. The screen flickered for a moment before showing Cyborg's first view of Incro. Cyborg fast-forwarded through the tape to the spot where Incro shifted into a bear and sent Beast boy crashing into the wall.

"Man that hurt." Beast boy commented.

Cyborg just nodded as he continued to fast-forward through the tape. When Cyborg and Robin rushed in at Incro, Cyborg paused the tape.

"There!" He exclaimed.

"What is it?" Robin asked interested in finding out whatever they could on this new enemy.

"His eyes." Cyborg whispered. "I knew something was wrong." He pointed to the screen. "Every time he turned to face one of us his eyes change colors."

"What does that mean?" Beast boy asked.

"Well normally nothing but I've seen this technology before." Cyborg answered. "His eyes change colors because he's studying us."

"Studying?" Starfire asked confused.

"Well technically he's analyzing our biological structure and adapting himself to mimic our molecular make-up." Cyborg answered matter-of-factly as he continued to play the tape, proving his point.

"So…studying then." Beast boy repeated.

"Wait pause the tape!" Robin suddenly spouted. "Look!" Incro was escaping through the window in the shot but Robin was pointing to the background.

"What is it?" Raven asked.

"Nothings missing." Robin stated.

"What?" Cyborg rewound the tape to the first shot and digitally compared it to the last. "He's right. Incro didn't steal anything."

"Did we not stop him from the taking of the objects?" Starfire asked.

"Well we did but why didn't he take anything as he was leaving?" Beast boy commented.

"I'm not sure." Robin responded. "We know someone stole the uranium battery charger a couple days ago, and I thought Incro was the one."

"But the battery charger was still there." Raven added.

"Or was it?" Robin said as he peered closer at the screen. He pointed at a small disk next to the battery charger. "A hologram disk!"

"So if Incro had already stolen it, why did he come back?" Beast boy asked.

"That's what I want to know." Robin mentioned.


	2. Chaos Magic

In an apartment in the center of Jump City, Incro encased various machine parts with a black energy and fused them together with the green energy from his eyes.

"It's almost done." He said to himself. He sat down in his chair and rolled over to the computer. Bringing up a mechanical parts website, Incro double-clicked on the object he desired. Soon enough a screen popped up, showing the location of the item. Incro smiled as he left his computer and flew out of the window towards his destination. His computer screen still glowed through the dark apartment, the words 'Steele City' highlighted on the display.

"It's quiet," a female voice stated. "To quiet."

"Oh give it a rest will you?" Another voice commanded. "We know it's quiet, except for you saying it's quiet every minute."

A pair of young boys zipped around the group of teens, talking between themselves about nothing in particular.

Suddenly the alarm around the Titans East HQ began to sound.

"Trouble!" Bumblebee shouted as she looked over to a large screen.

"Where is it?" Aqualad asked, his hair still wet from the swim he had been taking.

"The machine parts warehouse on the corner of Lalmer and Pamar." Bumblebee answered.

"Vamanos!" Mas y Menos shouted, leading the way out.

In the machine parts warehouse, Incro levitated a strontium mimeograph behind him as he moved towards the exit.

"Drop it!" A voice called from behind him. Incro turned to see a masked boy wielding a long bow, notched with an arrow in it. Incro's normally black eyes shined a bright red for a moment, seconds before Speedy released the projectile. A dark energy shield surrounded Incro, blocking the arrow from hitting its target.

"Wha…" Speedy could hardly finish his sentence before Incro's hand shifted into a bow and his other hand shifted into an arrow and fired at Speedy. The head of the arrow exploded into a net that surrounded him and tied Speedy up.

"Estamos Haciendo!" Mas y Menos cried as they raced towards Incro. Incro simply stepped in between them, seemingly moving as fast as they were, and separated them by tossing the twins into the air. Incro fired a green energy at them, sending them flying into opposite walls.

"What's going on?" Bumblebee asked herself as Aqualad confronted Incro. Extending his hands, Aqualad summoned water from the pipes beneath the warehouse and blasted it at Incro. Incro threw his hands in front of his face and send the water right back at Aqualad, followed by an arrow that pierced through the water and froze Aqualad within it.

"Is that the best you can do?" Incro taunted. Bumblebee shrunk down and flew towards Incro, preparing to blast him with her lasers. However before she had a chance to fire them, Incro shrunk to her size and blasted her with a familiar yellow energy. She grew to her normal size as she fell to the ground.

"Pity it has to be this way," Incro said as he stood over Bumblebee. "When I become ruler of this world it would be nice to have you as my queen."

"Put a sock in it will you!" Bumblebee shouted as she fired her lasers once again. In the blink of an eye, Incro was behind her and the lasers only hit the ground. Incro shook his head as the strontium mimeograph was encased in the black energy once again and Incro levitated both himself and the machine part out of the window.

The defeated Titans East dusted themselves off and looked at each other before Bumblebee spoke up.

"We're going to need help if we want to beat this guy."

"How did he use our own powers against us?" Aqualad asked.

"Some of those weren't even ours." Speedy mentioned. "That black energy he used reminded me of Raven's."

"Then maybe the Titans already have some information on him." Bumblebee added. "Let's go pay them a visit."

Back in Jump City in the Titans Tower, Cyborg continued to look at the gigantic screen in the living room.

"Nothing so far," He told Robin as he entered the room. "He hasn't shown up yet."

"He'll show his face again, but this time we'll be ready." Robin said stubbornly.

Their conversation was interrupted by a knock at their door. Cyborg pulled up his security cameras and pressed a few buttons to open it.

"It's Titans East." He said.

The instant they came in, the Titans could tell something had happened to their counter parts in Steele City.

"What happened?" Beast boy asked carrying a plate of tofu-chicken.

"We were attacked by someone who used our powers against us." Bumblebee stated.

"And yours." Speedy added looking at the Titans.

"Incro…" Robin whispered.

"What's his deal?" Aqualad asked.

"He copied our powers too." Starfire said sadly.

"Where'd you see him?" Robin asked.

"He was at a machine parts warehouse." Speedy said, "He left with something but we couldn't tell what it was."

"Yeah he stole something from a machine warehouse here too." Robin mentioned, the wheels in his head slowly turning, adding two and two together and discovering what Incro wanted.

"So he's building some sort of machine?" Beast boy asked.

"Yeah, but what for?" Cyborg returned.

"He said something about becoming ruler of the world." Bumblebee added.

"Found him!" Cyborg said excitedly.

"Where is he?" Robin asked suddenly staring at the screen.

"He's right in the center of Jump City." Cyborg answered.

"Even if we find him how are we going to beat him?" Beast boy asked sadly.

"I've been working on this sonic disruptor. It should separate Incro from his abilities long enough for us to do some damage to him." Cyborg said as he held up a small blue machine.

"Alright let's go!" Robin commanded.

Cyborg drove the T-car with Mas y Menos, Speedy and Aqualad. Starfire and the others flew out of the tower while Robin rode his cycle. The Titans landed on the roof of an apartment complex and saw Incro putting the finishing touches on his machine.

"You came to visit!" Incro mocked. "How nice. I'll be with you in one moment."

A grappling hook spiraled up the side of the apartment, with Robin on the other end of it.

"Freeze Incro!" Robin yelled as the others arrived. "Titans Go!" Robin rushed in at Incro, pulling out his bo staff and swinging it at Incro. Incro grabbed the staff and flung Robin into an air conditioning shaft. Speedy fired three arrows at him, while Beast Boy rushed in as a velociraptor. A dark energy shield surrounded Incro, blocking the arrows. Incro flew into the air and transformed into a tyrannosaurus, kicking the velociraptor off of the roof.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven cried, catching Beast Boy and setting him safely back on the roof. While the others distracted him, Starfire and Bumblebee fired at Incro's machine repeatedly, taking it apart piece by piece. Starfire flew over to the machine and flung it off the roof, sending it crashing onto a car parked in front of the apartment.

"What the heck!" Incro yelled as the machine went sailing over the side of the roof. Incro quivered in anger as a blue aura surrounded him. He balled his fist and slammed them together. The Titans fell down, screaming in pain as their insides were affected by the invisible sound energy Incro was creating. Incro was combining the titans abilities and creating his own attacks. The only one not affected was Cyborg, because of his robotic half.

"Take this!" Cyborg yelled as he fired the sonic disruptor. Immediately Incro stopped and stared at Cyborg before looking down at himself. Incro smiled as he inspected himself before saying, "Fool! I was magically infused with this adaptive metal. Science can't destroy what science didn't create." In the blink of an eye, Incro was right in front of Cyborg and jump kicked him off the roof. Incro flew after him and blasted him with a blue energy that seem to pass through his body but Cyborg yelled in pain. Incro slammed his knee into Cyborg's chest as they crashed into the ground. Incro jumped back into the air and looked down upon his fallen opponent.

"I've put up with you titans for long enough! Let's see how great you are without your robotic counterpart!" Incro clapped his hands together and shut his eyes. "Etarapes ot erapre!" He chanted. Cyborg was encased in a blue energy that seemed to surge through his very core. The louder he chanted, the brighter the energy seemed to get. Incro separated his hands and stretched them apart. As he did this Cyborg screamed in pain as his body seemed to separate into two. Incro finished his spell and looked down upon the now completely human Cyborg.

"What happened?" Cyborg asked painfully.

"You are now no more than a pathetic human being." Incro looked over at the empty robot shell and blasted it with blue energy from his eyes. "You can thank your friend Raven for that!" Incro flew into the air and off into the distance and mumbled, "Now I'll have to start all over again!"

"Cyborg?" Robin asked curiously.

"No." He answered. "I'm not a Cyborg anymore. My name is Vince."

"What happened?" Beast boy asked.

"It's Chaos magic!" Raven said suddenly.

"What is this Chaos magic?" Starfire asked.

"It's a forbidden spell that Malchior taught me. It's what I used to separate him from the book, the purpose is to separate the target's soul from his body. On the book it released Malchior, but on Cyborg it separated him from his mechanical parts." Raven answered.

"So what are we going to do now?" Vince asked. "That sonic disruptor only made him angrier. How are we going to defeat him?"

The others looked down at the ground sadly as Bumblebee gazed at them as if they were crazy.

"Didn't you just hear what Raven said?" Bumblebee asked. "We can use the Chaos magic to remove Incro from his mechanical exoskeleton."

"Yea!" Beast boy encouraged.

"I don't know if it will work." Raven said.

"It's worth a try." Robin mentioned.

"But it took me a long time to master it, if Incro has already mastered that, there's no telling what else he has learned."

"No." Vince interrupted. "Incro only knew how to do it because you did! When he copied your powers he also learned the spell. So if he could do it…"

"So can you!" Robin finished.

Raven just put up her hood and slowly began to make her way back to the Titans tower. She had a lot to think about. 


	3. Resolution

Everyone sat around the living room in Titans Tower in silence. Everyone that is, except Raven. Who was in her room, preparing and studying the ancient books that she thought she'd never have to see again.

"Is she ready yet?" Beast boy asked impatiently.

"Almost." Robin assumed. "Are you okay Cy…I mean Vince."

"Yea, I've been thinking about it and I can't really help you anymore."

"What?" They all yelled in unison.

"Without my mechanical parts my abilities are gone. After we settle this thing with Incro, I'm leaving." Vince said stubbornly.

"But Cy…" Beast boy started to say.

"I'm Vince now." He corrected. "I have a chance at being normal. At a normal life. I'm sorry but my mind's made up."

"Well you know we'll also be here for you." Robin told him.

"I know." Vince answered. "Maybe some day I'll come back but for now I just want to experience life on the other side you know?"

"I will miss you." Starfire said sadly.

"I'll miss all of you." Vince responded. Before anyone else could say anything, Raven returned.

"I'm ready." She told them.

"Then let's go!" Robin said.

"I'll drive." Speedy offered.

"No it's okay." Vince interrupted. "I'll do it." He turned and patted his car before getting in. "This is the end of the line girl." He said softly, remembering all the times he'd driven the team to various fights and opponents. "Just one more ride."

Vince drove Speedy, Aqualad, Mas y Menos around while the others flew overhead, searching for Incro.

"There!" Starfire cried as she saw Incro in the center of a street, using a blue energy to rip apart cars and reconfigure their parts.

"Titans Go!" Robin yelled as they surrounded Incro.

"You never give up do you? I should have finished you when I had the chance!" Incro blasted Starfire with a blue energy blast that seemed to go straight through her.

"Ah!" She screamed as she held her stomach.

"Enough!" Raven yelled.

Incro laughed. "Who do you think you are?" Incro mocked. Everyone cleared away as Raven began to chant,

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Azarath Metrion Zinthos." As Raven chanted a black energy encased Incro, ripping the smile from his face.

"What do you think you're doing?" He yelled. Raven only chanted louder as the energy went down to Incro's very core. Raven lifted her hands and separated them, removing an ebony colored boy from the bronze metal.

"No!" He yelled as he looked down at his skin. "This can't be!"

"But it is!" Robin said as he punched the boy in the face, knocking him unconscious.

The police and ambulance arrived soon after, taking the boy to jail and taking Starfire to the hospital.

"She'll be fine." One of the workers assured. "She just needs to be given a few doses of medicine and she'll be good as new."

"Thanks." Robin said.

"Well I guess that's it for me." Vince said as he turned to leave.

"Cyborg wait," Raven shouted. "I can reverse the Chaos magic. With Incro's shell I can form a new body for you. I can return you to normal."

"But I am normal." Vince said though it seemed as if he was starting to doubt himself.

"Cy we really need you." Robin said.

"We wouldn't be the Teen Titans without you." Beast boy added.

"Do it." Vince said. The Titans smiled as Raven began to chant again, fusing Cyborg with the metallic shell.

"Let's go home." Robin said to the renewed Cyborg. "Thanks for all your help." He said to Bumblebee as they shook hands.

"Anytime." Bumblebee told them, although her mind was else where.

The titans relaxed in their rooms back at the tower. Cyborg stood in front of a mirror examining his robotic body.

"Boo yah." He said softly as he smiled. No matter what he said before, it was good to be back. 


End file.
